1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hazardous materials training cylinder and more particularly pertains to simulating hazardous material emergencies for training purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire fighter training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire fighter training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing the devices to train fire fighters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,536 to Rogers a fire fighting trainer and apparatus including smoke generating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,270 to Ernst discloses a fire fighting trainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,830 to Rogers discloses a fire fighting trainer and apparatus including a temperature sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,559 to Rogers discloses a fire fighting trainer apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,548 to Livingston discloses a mobile fire fighter training equipment.
In this respect, the hazardous materials training cylinder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating hazardous material emergencies for training purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hazardous materials training cylinder which can be used for simulating hazardous material emergencies for training purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.